Restaurant Gig
by GrojbandCorneyFan
Summary: Corey books Grojband a gig at a fancy restaurant. To get in the restaurant you need a date and dress. Corney. Rated T. I do not own Grojband.


Restaurant Gig.

Corney Fanfiction Episode Idea

No one's PV

One day in a beautiful town called Peaceville a band was sitting inside a garage waiting for their frontman so they could start practice.

"Awww where's Core" shrugged Laney."I don't know we bin waiting for 45 minutes. Where could he be!" Yell Kin."What so important that we have to wait so long" asked Kon. All of a sudden Corey runs through the garage chanting "Gig, Gig, Gig."Corey starts bouncing off walls and furnisher."How does he do that?"asked Kin."I really don't know" answered Laney."Guess what guys!"yell Corey starting to calm for excitement."You got a Gig"Laney anwsered."How did you know?" Asked a dumbfounded Corey."You chanting Gig, Gig, Gig kinda gave it away" Laney answered."Sooo where's the Gig at" asked Kin."At a..." Dramatic pause"Restaurant" answered Corey."You mean like Belchies!" asked Kon."No it's that new restaurant two blocks away" answered Corey."You mean that fancy restaurant" asked Laney. "Ya and we can't get in if we don't have a date, you have to wear fancy clothes and The Newma... Are going be there"answered Corey." The Newmans are going to be there!?" Asked Laney frustrated."Ya"said Corey."yes" whispered Kin and Kon."What did you guys said!" Asked Laney and Corey. "Nothing!" anwsered Kin and Kon.~We can't tell them we have crushes on Kim and Konnie!~Kin said using their twin tuition.~I know, but it's hard!~answered Kon."Ok everyone let start practice, the Gig is tomorrow" said Corey.

(Band Practice Transitions)

"Great practice eveyone now were all set for tomorrow" said a very energetic Corey."Core what about lyrics" asked Laney."Don't worry my little beautiful rock and roll Lanes" Corey answered."I've got a plan that just might work." Laney blushes 'he called me his little beautiful rock and roll Lanes 3' she thought.'I just called Lanes my little beautiful rock and roll Lanes. Aww, my crush on her is growing so much that I can't even keep it in I think Kin and Kon heard me' he thought.' Did Corey just say to Laney that she his little beautiful rock and roll Lanes' the twins thought."OOOHHHHH" the twins yelled."What?" Laney and Corey questioned." Nothing ;" they said while smirking." Ok Core what about a date" asked Laney." Well Lanes you can be my date" they both blush." But for the twins I don't know."Well there is one option..." the twins said. Before the twins finish there was a knock at the garage door. They opened the door to reveal... " Gasp The Newmans!" Grojband yelled.

" Riffin! Kim and Konnie need dates for the gig and so do Kin and Kon so why don't they take each other" said Carrie." You mean Kon takes Konnie and Kin takes Kim" asked Corey."Ya" answered Carrie." That's all we needed to say so is it a deal Riffin." Corey thought for a second, but before he could speak he hear screams of *Yes* he look up and saw the screams coming from Kin and Kon." Ok then it's a deal" said Corey." Ok that's all we came here to say see you around Riffin" Carrie said and walk away with her band." So guys me and Kon have to go its getting late" Kin said and they left.

" Bye" Corey and Laney said." So Core I have to go so see you tomorrow" Laney said and walked up to him and hugged him. They both blush and Corey hugged back." See you tomorrow Lanes" he said and Laney walked home.

(Next Day Transition)

Kin and Kon had arrived at Corey's at 5:30 with their tuxes on and Corey join them in the garage with his tux on too. Corey look around and noticed Laney wasn't there."Hey guys where's Lanes?" asked Corey. "The gig is in 30 minutes" said Corey."She's going to be here soon Corey don't worry" as soon as Kon finished speaking Laney walked in wearing a black and lime green dress." Hi Lanes~" said a lovestruck Corey." Come on guys lets go to the gig" said Laney and they all walked to the restaurant.

(Walking To The Gig Transition)

They arrived at the restaurant they saw Mina and Nick holding hands "Well its not going to be hard getting lyrics" said Corey pointing at Mina and Nick. All of a sudden they hear a big boom and see Trina in the air writing in her diary fell in Corey's hand. They walked around and found The Newmans." Come let go inside" said Larry and everyone went to the entrance to go in. We were stop by a man." Who is who's date" asked the man. The twins and their date went first then it was Laney and Corey turn. Corey grabbed Laney's hand. "She's my date" Corey said to the man."You guys are cute together" the man said and they both started to blush." He right Riffin" said Carrie. The mans let them all in.

The Newmans started first.

(The Newmans's Performent Transition)

Next Grojband took the stage and performed.

(Grojband's Performents Transition)

"That was great guys" said Corey.

" And thanks Lanes for being my fake date for the gig." Your the best Girlfriend every" and after saying that Corey hugged Laney and Laney started to blush.' He called me his Girlfriend 3' thought Laney. While hugging Lanes Corey had realized what he said and spoke up." I mean the best girl that a friend ever" Corey said while blushing.

Thanks for coming out everyone!


End file.
